


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Infinite Unit [2]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternative Universe - FBI, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Torture, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dongwoo-centric, Forced Crossdressing, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, Missing Persons, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, Other, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Rescue Missions, Sexual Slavery, Whump, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Three months.He's been here for three months.Not that he would know.She'd taken his phone away and he wouldn't let him outside.Did anyone even know that he was here?Or that he was even missing?Would he ever be able to leave?
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Infinite Unit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017334





	Untitled

**Unknown Time**

**Unknown Location**

"Are you ready to start darling?"

Dongwoo internally cringes at Melissa's fake sweet words.They'd just broken up a couple of days of ago.Or at least Dongwoo thinks that it was a couple of days ago.

He'd lost the ability to keep track of time for as long as he's been here.


End file.
